


Comforting awkwardness

by Llamaonfire



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 50's, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Greasers, Guitars, Love, M/M, Making Out, McLennon, Mild Smut, Music, References to the Beatles, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llamaonfire/pseuds/Llamaonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal afternoon at Forthlin between stays in Hamburg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comforting awkwardness

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post:

_"..and here is Paul McCartney's room. The smallest room in the house it feature back when McCartney still lived here just a bed pushed back against the wall and a chair...."_

Two young boys. One with an old pipe on his thin lip, sitting on a cheap wooden chair with a notebook on his lap and a pencil on his hand. He was meant to be writing their big break,or maybe just something new to play the next time they went to Hamburg, but instead he was doodling the other boy. His pencil went back and forth on the page as he sketched the other's sitting figure and, forgetting to sketch the guitar that laid on the other's lap properly, he focused on his eyebrows. He chuckled slightly as he looked down on his sketch, making the other look up from his distracted state. 

"What?"

John looked up being shaken out of his thoughts. "What, what?"

"You chuckled." Paul commented staring at the older one with an arched brow.

"So?" John said normally, trying to not let Paul noticed that he had been doodling, but the other saw through him, narrowing his eyes and quickly snatching the notebook, letting his guitar fall in the process. 

"I knew it! Git! Stop doodling me!" Paul shouted as giggles escaped between words and a grin formed on his lips. 

"Give it back!" John shouted back, grinning as well as he threw himself on top of his best mate, tackling him to the bed, letting the notebook fall back next to the previously fallen guitar. "I can doodle whatever I wish." John joked on to Paul's neck, gigging as his weigh settled on Paul. 

John raised his head off Paul's shoulder, both giggling and smiling widely at each other and their eyes met. Their smiles grew, shining bright, his nose caressing Paul's pointed one slightly as John chuckled again, looking down slightly shyly into Paul's chest. 

"You keep chuckling." Paul joked, keeping his wide smile as he shyly played with one of the curls in John's do. He was interrupted by John looking up and with a slightly teasing stare he responded "Make me stop than." 

He didn't have to say it twice. Paul let his hand slip into the back on John's slightly curly hair as he clashed their lips together. John's thin lips fit perfectly with Paul's plum ones as their mouths opened wider and wider as their shininess passed and was replaced by a growing curiosity accompanied by horniness. If this was Hamburg their clothe would have been off for a long time now, but not here. Not in Forthlin, not with Jim probably arriving any time. It was like the shininess from before Hamburg was all back. The slightly awkwardness of being teenage lovers and it was so comforting, weirdly.

They gridded together their growing erections, trying to keep their bodies centred on the small bed as their hand explored each other's body and their mouth muffled each other's moans, trying to keep down so the neighbours didn't hear them through the thin walls. Awkward little noises came from the bed and their leather trousers, making the lovers giggle between their kisses and smile. Their grinning eventually sped along with their heap, eventually exploding in orgasm, but unlike normally, where they would fall back gasping, being washed by a relaxing feeling. This time they giggled as they kissed each other's lips more, lazily.

Paul traced John jaw and with a click of his tongue he commented "Now, who is gonna clean up this mess?"

 


End file.
